The present invention relates generally to improvements in educational devices and it relates particularly to an improved apparatus for the teaching of spelling and simple arithmetic to preschool children.
The teaching of simple arithmetic and spelling to the very young, such as addition, multiplication, division and subtraction, and the spelling of single syllable words by mechanical devices requires a device which is simple to operate and holds the attention of the child while instructing the child by way of participation and examples. Moreover, the device must be rugged and attractive to the child and encourage its involvement. While many apparatus and devices with this object have been employed and proposed, they do not satisfy many of the above requirements and otherwise leave much to be desired.